My Twin Brother's Love
by Keys13th
Summary: (Sekuel LuMin) Kisah cinta Luhan yang rumit dan terkesan gila. Mencintai idolanya dan hampir gila karena idolanya yang Jelita berpacaran dengan beruang gendut berpipi bakpao. BL/Sho-ai, LuMin, SeKai!Twinshood. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim JongIn, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan

Pair : ChanKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Sehun memang tidak tau seberapa gilanya kakak kembarnya, tapi percayalah. Tanpa ataupun dengan cinta, bocah itu tetap saja terlihat idiot dimatanya. Terutama kisah cinta sinting mereka-Chanyeol&amp;Jongin-, BL/Sho-ai, ChanKai, SeKai!Twinshood. RnR

Warning : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Detik demi detik terasa terhitung tik demi tik. Aura di ruangan itu tercekik dan mati perlahan berubah hitam. Dan entah kenapa mentari terasa besinar cerah tepat di atas kepalanya di malam bolong ini. Ok, lupakan yang terakhir.

Pria di dalam ruangan itu menatap kosong kearah kedua tangannya yang penuh noda merah pekat. Terlihat mengerikan memang. Yea, sangat mengerikan sampai seseorang lain harus rela mengerling jengah.

"Sudahlah Jong, kau ini berlebihan sekali", Sehun membuka suaranya sebelum memilih berpangku tangan malas.

"Kau yang tak tau Sehuna. Ini seni!", seseorang yang tersebut Jongin memekik sok dramatis masih dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Seni jidatmu kinclong!"

"Ck, ini sulit sekali", keluhnya, "daripada kau mengkritik mahakaryaku yang luar biasa ini, lebih baik kau membantuku memotretnya".

"Apa? Ular binasa? Kheh", tanya pria zombie itu sarkastik meskipun tetap mengambil kamera yang sengaja di letakkan Jongin di meja.

Cklik

Dan foto itupun terlihat tak bergerak di layar kamera, menandakan foto telah terambil.

Jongin merebut kamera yang sama dari tangan cadel kesayangannya itu sebelum melihatnya, "Kyaaa! Ini bagus Sehuna! Ugh, aku memang jenius. Khekhekhe"

Dan sekali lagi Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, "entah kenapa aku menyesal berada serahim denganmu"

"Ya, aku tau. Terimakasih telah mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang terdalam", Jongin terkekeh.

Keys13th**

Senin pagi mungkin terasa mengesalkan. Jam pulang sekolah yang lambat, berpanas-panas ria di musim panas yang sungguh panas ini saat upacara bendera, atau terpanasi dengan suara rengekan saudara kembarmu yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya hanya karena seonggok sampah yang di sebut-sebut "mahakarya".

"Ayolah Sehuna~"

"Tidak, siapa suruh kau tak mendengarku. Mulutku sampai berbusa hanya sekedar mengatakan, 'Jongin sayang kau tidak melupakan PRmu kan?'", Sehun berucap dengan nada yang begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jongin.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya sebal, "akan kuadukan kau ke Luhan Hyung!".

"Ahh tidak! Aku takut! Khe", sarkastis, membuat Jongin pergi dengan langkah menghentak.

Sehun menghela nafas, matanya mengarah pada kakak enam menitnya yang kini sudah mulai berbuing-buing ria dihadapan Kris yang hanya menatapnya datar, "Krissie Kristina babyWu yang termanis serta tercute sepanjang masa, Pr matematikanya dong. Buing buing buing buing", ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Si autis itu semakin idiot saja setelah ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Ugh, dia harus segera bertindak sebelum menemukan pria dekil itu masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Keys13th**

Malam ini seluruh putera keluarga Kim berkumpul di satu ruang tengah. Si sulung yang tengah sibuk entah apa dengan laptopnya tampak senyum-senyum sinting, sedang si bungsu dengan tatapan khawatirnya menatap kakak kembarnya yang meraba-raba wajah tannya dengan kaca di depannya.

"Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa wajah tampanku ternoda jerawat sebesar kepala papa! Neraka mama harus dimusnahkan!", selanjutnya bocah yang sering di panggil dekil luar dalam oleh Sehun itu mulai memencet benda laknat di wajahnya bringas.

"Lu, adikmu mulai gila. Tak bisakah kau menjodohkannya dengan salah satu temanmu?", Sehun berujar prihatin dengan kalimat tak sopannya.

"Temanku banyak, pilih satu", Sehun beralih menatap kakaknya datar. Kenapa kalimat bocah itu terdengar seperti menawarkan bungkus kacang ya?

"Minseok hyung? Bukannya kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ya, setelah itu aku yang gila! Tega sekali kau mengumpankan baoziku"

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, sadar kalau pilihannya merupakan pacar kakaknya, 'pantas dekat sekali'

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan terdiam menatap kosong monitor. Sehun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban pria cantik sok manly itu, "Hun".

"Ya?"

Luhan memutar laptopnya, menghadapkan layar benda itu tepat di hadapan adik bungsunya, dan saat itu juga Sehun terjengkang nyaris step melihat wajah Minseok yang telah diedit Luhan dengan memasangkan wig, blush on, serta lip balm serba pink yang membuat pria bakpao itu terlihat seperti Sohee jejadian.

Keys13th**

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Pria tan itu saat ini tengah menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang. Suhu panas mengudara, membuatnya rela hampir basah kuyup karena keringat. Tanggannya mengipas malas kearah rahangnya, berharap semilir angin tercipta dari sana.

Matanya lalu berpendar menatap sekitar. Sangat sepi, hanya tersisa dia dan seseorang berseragam lain dengannya di ujung lain halte. Perangai SKSDnya bangkit. Bocah itu menggeser duduknya kekanan pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya dia bisa duduk tepat di samping pria yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu.

"Hai tampan"

Sedetik

Dua Detik

Semenit

Tiga menit

Jongin mencebilkan bibirnya sebal merasa teracuhkan. Matanya kemudian melongok kearah kertas yang membuatnya tak dianggap, dan selanjutnya mulutnya membentuk O besar saat tau masalah utama pria korban SKSDnya itu. Pria tan itu menepuk bahu pria itu sekilas, "aku tau perasaanmu, B+ itu memang terlalu menakjubkan. Aku ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat mendapat C- di pelajaran matematika, itu rekor nilai terbaik yang pernah ku capai, hihihi"

Pria tinggi itu menoleh kearah Jongin yang tengah tertawa renyah, "ya, ini nilai terbaik yang pernah kucapai", tersenyum, "aku bosan dengan huruf A-".

Dan tawa Jongin hilang seketika.

"-apa lagi dengan embel-elbel plus", kali ini Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"MAMA! Kau pintar sekali~", Jongin memekik dengan mata berbinar.

Kemudian pria lain itu tertawa sambil mengusak helaian Jongin gemas, "kau ini lucu sekali, hanya keberuntungan"

"ahhh, kau begitu beruntung. Pasti itu karena kau tidak memiliki saudara kembar berwajah zombie pembawa sial"

Sekali lagi pria itu terkekeh, "kau ini ada-ada saja", mengulurkan tangannya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku Park Chanyeol dari SHS"

Dan dengan semangat kedua tangan Jongin membalas jabatan itu, "Jongin, Kim Jongin XOXOHS".

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah, Sehun ada kelas memasak hari ini", Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, "aku heran bocah tanpa ekspresi seperti dia bisa memasak. Yang meherankan lagi sekolahku belum masuk koran karena kasus kebakaran".

"Sehun?"

"Oh.. hehe adik kembarku", Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Kau kembar?", Chanyeol menganga takjub.

"Ya begitulah. Hanya kembaran tak bermutu".

Entah yang keberapa kali lagi kekehan renyah Chanyeol lolos, "jangan begitu, aku tak yakin kau bisa hidup tanpanya"

"Ya, karna dia separuh diriku", kali ini Jongin tersenyum, sangat manis, "Eh Yeol! Bagaimana kalau kau kukenalkan dengannya".

Pria tinggi itu tampak berfikir sebentar, "boleh", sebelum menjawab dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi jangan sampai mencintainya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cari aman saja, pacarnya tukan wushu", Jongin menunjukkan mimik sok takut yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk lugu, "he'ehm, selain itu.. err hehehe, kau tampan", ucap polos Jongin menautkan jemari lentiknya sok canggung.

Tawa lebar Chanyeol pecah sudah. Astaga, bocah ini sungguh-, "hahaha, lalu kau berniat menjadikanku pacarmu?"

Jongin mengerjab, "yaa, boleh juga. Memangnya kau mau?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh hati, "ayo kita berkencan!".

"Ehh?"

Keys13th**

Selama hidup Chanyeol, dia memang tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang kekasih. Terlebih jika orang yang dimaksud sebanding dengannya untuk masalah otak, dia pikir itu akan sangat membosankan. Dan dia sungguh bersyukur atas prinsipnya sendiri. Dia bahkan masih ingat, betapa gembiranya dia melihat Jongin hampir memindahkan Paris ke Arab dan menjadikan Kate Middleton istri Obama saat mereka iseng mengisi TTS salah satu surat kabar. Baginya Jongin itu anugrah saat Sehun dan Luhan mengatainya kutukan. Berkat pria tan itu hidupnya berubah. Dari putih tulang menjadi putih bersih dan dari abu-abu menjadi hitam. Paling tidak itu jauh lebih tegas dan berwarna.

Seperti saat ini, jika biasanya dia akan berjalan dengan senyum menawan, maka dia akan berjalan riang. Tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasih imutnya yang begitu polos nyaris idiot.

"Hey JongBae!", JongBae, Jongin baby yang disingkatnya menjadi panggilan aneh nan ajaib.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey, my manly baby boy. Ada apa hum?", Jongin bungkam. Matanya menelisik sendu ke dalam manik hitam Chanyeol.

"Yeolly, Tiff bilang hubungan kita kutukan untukmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Kutukan apa?", Chanyeol menyahut bingung.

"Kita beda Yeol, kalau diibaratkan kau itu berlian. Sedang aku, nilai C itu saja sudah luar biasa, kau tau maksudku kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan ujung alisnya kedalam, "kenapa kau mendengarnya hum? Telingamu tercipta tidak untuk mendengarnya, cukup dengarkan aku yang mencintaimu".

Hampir saja Jongin menangis haru. Ah tidak, dia cukup manly untuk hal girly seperti itu, "terimakasih", dan pelukan hangan didapat Chanyeol dengan tulus.

'Aku bersumpah akan membalas cintamu dengan caraku'

Keys13th**

Sampai untuk beberapa hari Chanyeol merasa dirinya kosong. Separuh nyawanya rasanya hilang sudah. Paling tidak itulah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Jongin adalah pengisi kekosongannya.

Jonginnya menghindarinya. Pria tan itu tak pernah ke halte tempat mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah lagi. Ketika dia berusaha menelfon, maka handphone kekasihnya itu tak pernah aktive, dan ketika dia menyambangi rumahnya, maka hanya ada Luhan atau Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa si saudara tengah sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Setengah menekuk wajahnya, Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah hampa. Pikirannya tak berhenti menerka kemungkinan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya atau mungkin Jongin sudah bosan dengannya. Chanyeol menggeleng keras, Jongin bukan pria seperti itu. Lalu apa?

"Hey Park"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalannya, mendapati pria zombie kembaran dekil luar dalam sedang menatapnya malas di halte tujuannya, "Apa? Apa Jongin berniat memutuskanku melaluimu?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ck, aku hanya mau bilang, si dekil itu sedang sakit dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sekertika Chanyeol menegang dengan mata membulat tetkejut, "Ha? Sakit apa? Apa parah?", sautnya panik.

"Tidak juga, hanya penyakit orang bodoh yang mengejar nilai A".

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol sadar alasan kekasihnya itu menghindarinya belakangan ini. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang makhluk bernama Tiffani yang disebut-sebut Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Keys13th**

"Uhuk..sroottt..hiks, ini huks menyiksaahhhh", suara parau itu terus berputar dengan manjanya bak kaset rusak untuk berapa jam terakhir. Jongin tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan bibir pecah-pecah dan mata serta wajah yang memerah. Ya, pria tan itu sedang sakit.

Seseorang lain diruangan itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah sebelum kembali mengganti kompresan pria tan itu, "kau sendiri yang cari penyakit. Apa mama terlihat seperti monster yang mengharapkan huruf A disetiap ulanganmu hum? Kalau tidak bisa ya jangan dipaksa".

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan memarahi bocah sakit. Kau terlihat seperti nenek sihir jika begitu", sang papa berusaha menengahi. Pria tengah baya itu kasian melihat Jongin yang sudah sakit kena omel pula.

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Jongwoon nyalang, "aku khawatir! Kau tak tau betapa aku hampir mati jantungan saat menemukannya pingsan"

Jongwoon menelan ludah kecut, jujur saja dia termasuk SSTI. Baginya istrinya yang ngamuk bahkan lebih mengerikan dari singa kelaparan.

Krieett

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan pria tanggung yang datang dengan sejuta kharisma di sela-sela kekhawatirannya. Pria itu mendekat untuk sekedar menemukan kekasihnya tengah menatapnya sayu.

"JoBae"

"Yeolly"

So now I come to you, with open arms

Suara siapa itu? Persetan, Chanyeol tak peduli. Pria tanggung itu langsung menerjang tubuh telentang Jongin yang begitu panas dalam dekapannya.

Nothing to hide, believe what I say..  
So here I am, with open arms..

"Bodoh, apa kau tak mendengarku? Hanya dengarkan aku Jong! Bagiku kau anugrah, hanya itu dan jangan dengarkan mereka".

Hoping you'll see what your love mean to me..

"Tapi-"

"Ssttt, hanya dengakan aku okay!"

Open arms,ooouuooo-uhuk uhuk

PLAKK

"Suaramu itu Lu, polusi"

Seketika drama korea live itupun terhenti. Seluruh atensi terpusat pada bocah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Jongwoon dan bernyanyi berdua dengan suara yang menurut Kyuhyun sama-sama sumbang.

"Yakk ma, kau sesang bicara dengan ketua paduan suara!", protes Luhan tidak terima dikatai polusi.

"Dan mantan ketua club musik", Jongwoon menambah setengah pamer.

"Ketua paduan suara nada segitu saja kok tidak sampai, cih", Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan itu lalu disusul Jongwoon dan Luhan yang masih berusaha ngeles atas tuduhan biadab mamanya.

Sepeninggal ketiga makhluk aneh itu, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol. Pria tanggung itu masih  
tampak cengo dengan ekspresi shock membuat Jongin langsung menggaruk pipinya malu, "err, maaf atas sikap keluargaku. Mereka memang semi waras".

"aaa..", speechless, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin dan kesan pertama, tak ada bedanya dengan ketiga anaknya. Masyaallah.

"Kau tak berniat memutuskanku kan?"

Chanyeol langsung menajamkan pandangannya terkejut, "kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa aku harus memutuskanmu?", bingungnya

"Kan sudah ku bilang, keluargaku semi waras", Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Pikiran polosnya sedang mencerna kemungkinan kekasihnya itu sangsi melihat kelakuan bapak-ibu-kakaknya tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Jongbae, itu artinya keluargamu juga", rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja, pacarnya itu manis sekaliiii.

"Oh Ya! Sebentar!", Jongin bangkit dari rebahannya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang memang ingin ditunjukkannya sejak tan itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci sebelum menyodorkan sesuatu yang berupa kertas itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tak berkata apapun dan langsung melihat isi dari kertas itu, tepatnya sebuah huruf besar dalam sebuah lingkaran..

A+

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Waw! Nilai sempurna Baby!"

"Itu balasan cintamu untukku"

Senyum lebar Chanyeol langsung bertransformasi ke kekehan kecil. Pria dengan tinggi 185cm itu mengecup dahi Jongin lama, membuat si empu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, "Cukup kau ada saja bagiku sudah luar biasa sayang. Aku mencintai Jonginku, Jonginku yang apa adanya", setelah itu Chanyeolpun menyambar bibir tebal Jongin, menyesapnya dalam dan menikmati setiap rasa yang ada di sana.

Keys13th**

Sehun menatap datar pacar kakak kembarnya yang nampak tertawa puas bersama Jongin di beranda rumah.

"Ibukota Jepang", suara Chanyeol memenuhi pendengaran Sehun.

"Konoha!", Jongin memekik girang, "presidennya Tsunade!".

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, "Oh ya! Lalu siapa Naruto kalau begitu?"

"Istri Sasuke", jawab Jongin yakin.

"Whoa benarkah? Darimana kau tau?"

Jongin mengerjab imut, membuat Sehun hampir muntah di tempat, "Luhan hyung bilang dia menghadiri pernikahan mereka dulu", jawaban yang membuat pria tan itu mendapat usakan gemas dari kekasih tiangnya. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan hampir terguling dari kursinya, sangking tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sehun menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah mual. Pria zombie itu mendial satu nomor di handphonenya, "sayang, bisa kau beritau aku ibukota Jepang?"

Wohoho, sepertinya Sehun kita mulai gila sendiri. Bolehkan Sehun mengecap hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol kutukan seperti apa yang tekah dilakukan Tiffany?

Yea, Kutukan yang begitu indah bukan?

.

.

.

**END**Keys13th**

A/N : Ini gila dan jangan anggap sinting XD. Saya bawa ChanKai yang niatnya buat satu even ChanKai tapi telat #Plakk. Baiklah akhir kata, maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan terlalu banyak Typos. Review Please….

Sign

Ghazy


	2. Sekuel LuMin

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Hwang Zi Tao, Kim Minseok,Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, and other

Pair : LuMin

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, dan Yesung juga milik saya #LOL

Summary : (Sekuel LuMin) Kisah cinta Luhan yang rumit dan terkesan gila. Mencintai idolanya dan hampir gila karena idolanya yang Jelita berpacaran dengan beruang gendut berpipi bakpao-. BL/Sho-ai, LuMin, SeKai!Twinshood. RnR

Warning : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy, Mpreg,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos. Cerita ini berlangsung ketika Jongin masih jomblo dan belum ketemu Chanyeol lho ya.

**Keys13th**

Sehun menatap kearah cermin di tanggannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah mulutnya yang membentuk A-I-U-E-O berulang kali sebelum mendesis dengan logat cadelnya dan berujung erangan frustasi, "Mama dulu ngidam apa sih?", melempar kacanya ke meja, "Haisshhhh, bagaimana Taolol mau mengalah dan tunduk jadi ukeku kalau lidahku saja masih cadel", bocah itu menggerutu dengan tangan yang meremas rambutnya.

Jongin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya menoleh, memperhatikan ekspresi saudara beberapa menitnya yang kini tampak semengenaskan tikus lupa daratan, "Kau mau Hyung ajari mengucapkan 'S' dengan benar?".

Sehun merengut jijik, "Hyung?", menoyor jidat Jongin, "Kalau kau mau jadi hyungku, putihkan dulu kulitmu. Cih", ucapnya sadis.

Jongin merengutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus jidatnya yang kena toyor jari nista Sehun, "Aku tidak hitam, pucat"

"TIDAKKKKKKK", sebuah teriakan menggema pilu membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah. Salah satu teriakan abnormal dari ribuan teriakan absurd di dunia ini yang pernah Sehun kenal, teriakan fansboy patah hati, cihh.

"Bagaimana bocah gila yang tidak ada manly-manlynya itu bisa jadi satu-satunya seme diantara kita bertiga?", Jongin berucap sangsi, sementara Sehun langsung melayangkan tatapan sinis kepadanya.

"Kita?", bocah zombie itu lalu tertawa meremehkan, "Nguke aja sana sendiri. Sorry Jong harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku ini Seme. S-E-M-E!", Sehun berucap dengan mata melotot nyaris loncat dari tempatnya.

Jongin mengerjab polos, "Aku tak yakin ada seme cadel yang frustasi karena tidak bisa menyebut namanya sendiri dengan benar", menyeringai, "Se-hun".

Sehun mendengus, "Bangsat kau Brengsek", dan Jongin hanya tertawa konyol kemudian.

**Keys13th**

"TIDAKKKKKK"

Kim Luhan, putera sulung dari pasangan Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Kyuhyun. Bocah berwajah cantik tapi berjiwa seme setengah sejati. Fans berat Ahn Sohee wonder girls dan seorang fans fanatic artis yang sama. Bocah gila yang sedang menggila karena Anh Sohee tertangkap basah berkencan degan Kim Minseok. Model yang tidak terlalu terkenal sebenarnya, tapi entah bagaimana Sohee mau dengan bocah berpipi bulat itu.

"Bumi gonjang ganjing. Pantat panci keparat. Jamban error sialan. COBAAN APA LAGI INI TUHAAAANNNNNNNNN!", oke bayangkan saja yang tanpa capslock tersebut tanpa sepasi dan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tapi kalau mau membayangkan semuanya juga tidak apa-apa.

Mata bocah itu menatap nanar gambar pujaan hatinya yang tengah merengkuh seseorang yang wajahnya bahkan di blur, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Beruang dari mana itu yang merebut calon istriku! Gyahhhhhh!", tatapannya berubah bengis, "Aku harus mendapatkanmu heoh?", menyeringai, "Kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu karena telah merebut Soheeku yang jelita", aura dalam ruangan 5X7 meter itu tiba-tiba menggelap. Petir imajiner menyambar di atas kepala Luhan membuat Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar bocah itu langsung bergidig.

"Luhan rapunzel mama, kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?"

Luhan melunturkan seringaiannya. Matanya menatap malas ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah pasti ada Kyuhyun di baliknya. Mamanya itu ya, udah setan, nyebelin pula. Ngga liat apa kalau dia lagi dalam mode raja iblis. Aisshhhh luntur sudah moodnya untuk balik ke mode bengis, "Rapunzelmu baik-baik saja mama!", teriaknya sebal, "Dan bisakah mama mengurus Shrek mama saja dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?", teriaknya yang langsung sampai di telinga lebar tukang ngupingnya Kyuhyun.

"Papamu sedang keluar kota sayang! Sepertinya kepalamu baru saja terbentur closet sampai kau melupakannya. Apa perlu mama panggilkan HyukJae Ahjussimu untuk memeriksamu, Deer?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas setengah sebal, "Hyukjae Ahjussi itu dokter jiwa mama, aku tidak gila!", teriaknya dongkol.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa konsultasi lain kali kalau Sohee sudah menikah saja. Panggil mama kalau kau sudah berniat bunuh diri, Mama pergi dulu".

"Ya! Pergi saja sana!", menghela nafas panjang meredakan emosinya yang sudah hampir pecah dari ubun-ubunnya, "Dasar menyebalkan", mendengus.

Mata bocah itu lalu bergulir menatap kembali layar laptopnya. Seringaian yang sempat luntur kembali terpasang bengis di wajah ayunya, "Baiklah kita mulai dari mana?".

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, jemari bocah itu mulai bermain dengan lincah di keyboard laptopnya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi yang sering di gunakannya untuk meng-stalk dan mencari informasi-informasi tersembunyi idolanya dari jauh. Oke, dia memang bukan tipe fans fanatic yang akan membuntuti idolanya secara langsung seperti lalat bau kurang kerjaan. Dia lebih suka bekerja dengan otak jenius turunan mamanya, mencari informasi-informasi dari jauh dan itu mungkin lebih efektif untuknya yang secara punya papa yanga agak aneh dan nyentrik yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat disiplin dan menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Percaya atau tidak, bocah itu bahkan sudah memasang penyadap dan pelacak di handphone Sohee. Luhan memang gila dan sialnya Sohee adalah korbannya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah data keluar dari layar laptopnya, "I Got U, Kim Minseok", seringaian lebih jauh lebih bengis dari kata bengis itu sendiri tersemat di bibir tipisnya, "Ouh, sepertinya kali ini aku perlu sedikit mengotori tanganku dan olahraga ringan", terkekeh ala psycho, "Mumpung si Shrek tidak ada di rumah untuk lima hari kedepan, hehehehe, hahahaha, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA―UOHOK", lupakan yang terakhir.

Keturunan iblis telah bangkit. Berdoa saja agar kematian Minseok bisa diundur.

**Keys13th**

"Oke, 1 2 3 pose"

Ckrekk

"Sekali lagi, kali ini lebih mesra ya. Ya! Seperti itu! 1 2 3"

Ckrekk

"Minseok-ssi, bisa kalungkan tanganmu di leher Sohee-ssi. Ya! Ya! Benar, seperti itu. Tahan sebentar dan―Ya!"

Ckrekk

"Sempurnaaaa! Anda memang berbakat―", sang photographer menghampiri Sohee dan Minseok sebelum memeluk Ahn Sohee, "―Sohee-ssi", senyum om-om jelalatan mengembang di bibir tebalnya.

"Terima kasih", Sohee menyelipkan rambut depanya ke belakang telinga malu-malu.

Kali ini mata sang photographer beralih ke Minseok, "Dan kau pipi bulat―", menatap si pria di sampingnya dengan ekspresi bengis, "―Lain kali tak akan ku maafkan jika kau masih berekspresi seperti rakun yang lupa di beri makan selama seminggu", mendecih, "Mentang-mentang pacar dari artis terkenal―", tersenyum menjijikkan dengan ekspresi penjilat ke arah Sohee, "―Kau bisa semena-mena eoh?"

Minseok cemberut, 'Terus mentang-mentang aku junior, bisa di bully seenak lubang pusarmu apa?', batin Minseok super dongkol. Untung dia sedang baik, coba kalau jiwa jawara taekwondo-nya lagi kambuh, 'Ku banting juga kau'.

Senyum palsu terlukis di bibir tipis Minseok, walau ujung matanya sudah berkedut beberapa kali tapi ia masih berusaha sabar, "Maafkan atas kesalahan saya hari ini Sunbae", membungkuk 90 derajad dengan tampang datar di ujungnya.

"APA KAU BILANG!", Minseok berhasil terjingkat dari acara membungkuk setengah hatinya saat pekikan cempreng sang photographer masuk ke gendang telinganya, "Hari ini kau bilang?", pria tua botak biadab tak tau diri semi banci sok manly itu menatap nyalang ke arah Minseok, "Selama aku hidup aku baru pertama kali menemukan model se-tidak-berbakat kau, lalu dengan mudahnya kau bilang 'kesalahan hari ini'? Tidak kah kau sadar kalau kau sudah mengulanginya ratusan kali dan mulutku hampir berbusa untuk sekedar mengomeli bocah macam kau, HAH!".

Minseok hampir mengelus dadanya menahan emosi, "Maafkan atas semua kesalahan saya, Subae", membungkuk lagi. Andai saja karirnya sudah melejit, akan dia penggal kepala botak itu lalu ia lempar ke kawanan herder kelaparan.

"Bagus, lakukan dengan baik lain kali atau tidak ada kata lain kali yang selanjutnya", setelah mengatakan itu sang photographer akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan muka suramnya dan Ahn Sohee yang cekikikan di sebelahnya.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa", men-deathglare Sohee, "Suka liat oppa sengsara heoh? Puas?".

"Hahahahahaha, mukamu oppa", mencoba menahan rasa geli ingin tertawanya, "Mukamu sudah mirip muka mama yang kena ancam tidak dapat jatah belanja selama setahun", dan kembali tertawa.

"Jidatmu minta diketekin! Ku cium juga kau", Minseok nyinyir.

"Oh Tuhan! Oppa mulai mencintaiku?", membulatkan matanya sok terkejut, "Ku adukan mama kalau oppa sekarang incest dan berniat memperkosaku!", teriak bocah perempuan itu hiperbola dengan kedua tangan ia silangkan di depan dadanya mendramatisir.

"Cih, dasar bocah. Mana nafsu oppa sama dada ratamu itu? It's not my style", songong.

Sohee mencibir, "Iya iya, dadamu yang montok dan berisi. Aku tau oppa diam-diam suka mencuri braku dan memakainya kalau lagi badmood"

Perempatan kecil mampir di jidat dan tinju Minseok yang terkepal ke arah Sohee, "Palamu somplakk!", dan mengosek kepala Sohee kemudian.

"AMPUUUNNNNNNNNN OPPAAAAA!"

Tak jauh dari sana, beberapa orang hanya bisa sweatdrop menatap kelakuan sepasang manusia beda jenis kelamin itu, "Mereka sungguh mesra", ucap seorang noona-noona menatap nanar MinHee.

"Ya, sangat mesra", saut wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak kalah nanarnya.

**Keys13th**

"Giring ke kiri, Bego!", Luhan berteriak mengumpati Kris yang malah mengumpankan bolanya ke arah lawan, "Bisa main bola tidak sihh! Matamu itu kau taruh mana heoh?", teriaknya lagi setelah sempat menoyor kepala Kris sebelum pergi mengejar bola dari kaki lawan.

Kris sendiri hanya bisa bersungut. Dosa apa coba ia satu tim dengan bocah maniak bola macam Luhan. Dan bola dada milik wanita juga termasuk,oke lupakan yang terakhir. Tapi setidaknya hargai dong, pemula sepertinya. Memang dasar rusa kampret.

JDUAAKKK

Gerutuan Kris terhenti ketika sebuah suara ribut terdengar kuping tukang ngupingnya. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang ―Oh! Tepatnya Luhan yang berlari ke arah seseorang yang terkapar di jalan pinggir lapangan dengan hidung mimisan. Bocah itu lalu mengerjab pelan sebelum memilih berlari menghampiri kedua bocah yang sekarang sudah dikerumuni beberapa orang, "Ada apa?", tanyanya pada bocah yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Luhan menendang bola ke luar lapangan dan mengenai bocah itu", saut bocah di samping Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah korban keganasan Luhan .

Kris sendiri mengerutkan dahinya sebelum benar-benar menghapiri Luhan dan menggeplak kepala bocah itu, "Kampret Bego! Kau apain anak orang hah! Matamu itu kau taruh mana sihh? Kalau Kyuhyun ahjussi sampai tau, bisa di telan bulat-bulat kau", umpatnya yang secara tidak sadar malah melampiaskan rasa dendamnya atas yang di lakukan Luhan beberapa menit lalu.

Luhan bersungut sebelum mengelus belakang kepalanya yang merupakan tempat pendaratan tangan sadis Kris, "Ya mana ku tau kalau bocah ini tiba-tiba lewat! Aku kan tidak sengaja"

"Tidak sengaja gundulmu, dan kenapa kau tidak membawa dia ke ruang kesehatan? Aisshhhh", Kris mencak-mencak membuat beberapa orang yang melihat aksinya yang sudah kayak mak-mak ribut melongo heran. Itu Kris kan? Bocah yang katanya ngga punya kotak tertawa bahkan suara itu kan?

"Arraseo Arraseo, crewet!", Cibir Luhan sebelum mengangkat korbannya dengan _Bridal Style_. Ganti Kris yang sekarang melongo. Tidak menyangka Luhan akan sekuat itu untuk bisa mengangkat seorang pria dengan gaya yang seperti itu.

Bruukkk

Dan tatapannya mendatar tepat sedetik setelah Luhan terjungkal dengan korbannya yang terjatuh dua kali di tangan Luhan, 'Aku tidak mengenalnya'.

**Keys13th**

Luhan meghela nafas bosan. Sudah tigapuluh menit lebih ia duduk dan menunggu bocah di depannya bangun. Idihh, tapi boro-boro bangun, tampangnya aja udah kayak orang mimpi indah gitu. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat wajah orang yang sepertinya agak familiar di penglihatannya. Matanya memicing aneh sebelum merogoh ponselnya. Bisa dilihatnya foto seorang pria berpipi cubi yang wajahnya sudah diberi garis menyilang merah sebagai wallpaper ponselnya, "Oh My God Sun! Bumi gonjang ganjing, pantat panci keparat, Jamban error sialan!", sepertinya itu sudah jadi umpatan khas Luhan, "Bagaimana aku baru menyadarinya. Oh Sialan! Lihatlah wajah sial yang begitu sialan itu!", dan sepertinya kata 'sialan' sedang trend di dunia milik otak Luhan.

"Euungggg"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah korbannya yang ternyata Minseok yang kini berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, "Aishhh, kepalaku sakit sekali", bisa Luhan dengar gerutuan yang berasal dari bibir pulm itu masuk dengan lembut di telinganya, "Aku dimana?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa coba orang yang baru bangun dari pingsan selalu bertanya seperti itu? Oke, mari kita kecualikan Jongin, salah satu adiknya yang pernah pingsan dan sekalinya bangun malah menanyakan keberadaan ayam gorengnya. Luhan anggap itu kecelakaan karena adiknya memang tidak ada yang normal.

"Ruang kesehatan", saut Luhan ketus, sedikit dendam mengingat bocah di depannya merupakan orang yang merebut calon istrinya, "Memangnya kau kira dimana? Di kamar Sohee dengan Sohee yang menungguimu seperti tuan putri jelita yang tiba-tiba putrinya berubah menjadi Viona lalu menjadi makhluk jelek layaknya papa―Ah! Maksudku Shrek, lalu lalu lalu kalian menikah dan aku ngejomblo seumur hidup? Hyaiks! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Mungkin ketika kau menikahi putri Vionaku, aku akan memanggil mama dan mulai aksi bunuh diriku yang begitu dramatis! Tapi sebelum itu mama akan mencegahku lalu aku gagal bunuh diri dan berakhir ditangan Hyukjae Ahjussi? Oh Kejam", Minseok menatap aneh Luhan yang sekarang munutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, jangan lupakan gesture berlebihan dan cenderung Lebaynya. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya dia gagal mencerna kejadian yang sedang dialaminya. Terlebih dengan kalimat random Luhan. Err.. Viona? Kau bercanda?

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih?"

Luhan mengerjab. Sadar baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya biasa di pahami olehnya sendiri, "Tidak ada, lupakan", lalu cemberut.

"Kau fansnya Sohee?", Minseok lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan separuh badannya ke tembok.

"Ya. Aku tau kau kekasihnya", Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedang Minseok sendiri malah terkekeh pelan, "Dan kau percaya?"

Sebelah alis Luhan naik beberapa mili, "Tentu saja!"

Minseok mendecih, "Kau payah!", bocah berpipi bulat itu kemudian bangkit berdiri sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan lalu pergi.

Luhan mengerutkan ujung alisnya, "Apa maksudnya?" memutar tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Minseok yang hilang di tikungan.

'Coba perhatikan wajahku baik-baik dan kau akan tau jawabannya'

**Keys13th**

"Shit", Minseok mengumpat pelan. Tangan kanannya mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang nyeri. Apa hidungnya patah? Dasar bocah gila. Atau jangan-jangan bocah tadi sengaja ya, mengingat statusnya yang merupakan kekasih Sohee di muka umum. Tau begini dia bakal nolak ide gila adik tunggal ibunya itu. Sial sial sial.

"Hey Minseok-ssi!", Minseok memutar tubuhnya dan terlihatlah Luhan yang mengejarnya. Sepertinya bocah itu mengikutinya tadi.

"Apa?", jawab Minseok ketus.

"Jadi―", jeda menimbang untuk benar-benar menanyakannya atu tidak, "―kau siapanya Sohee?"

Minseok menatap Luhan datar, "Menurutmu?".

"Sebentar", dengan tampang konyolnya Luhan memperhatikan Minseok sedetile-detilenya

"Oh!―", memekik dengan mata membulat membuat Minseok langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran, "―Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa wajahmu mirip dengannya dan jangan katakana kalau kau adalah―", Luhan mengantung kalimatnya membuat Minseok merasa tak sabar walaupun tidak dia ekpresikan secara terang-terangan, "―Jodohnya?"

GUBRAAKK

Minseok mendesis sebal. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum mengunci tubuh bocah itu dengan posisi yang menyakitkan.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan. Ini sakit, bego!"

"Siapa yang kau katai bego, BEGO!", Minseok mengeratkan kunciannya membuat Luhan memekik semakin pilu, "Kenapa Sohee bisa mendapatkan fans indiot macam kau, heoo? Dasar menyebalkan! HIYAAAAAAAA!"

"ARRRGGGGGGG! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**#Other Side**_

"―Huahahahahahahahahahahaha UOHOCK", Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang nonton _Strong Heart_ tersedak keripik kentang, "Ya Tuhan! Rapunzel―Hock", lalu pingsan kehabisan nafas.

**TBC**

A/N: Hiyaaaaa! Maap Maap Maap! Udah berapa tahun gue ngilang TT_TT  
Tiba-tiba Mood nulis gue ilang trus trus trus, tiap gue mau nulis, gue Cuma bisa bengong di depan laptop coba TT_TT

Buat yang nunggu OCR, ntar dulu yee  
Gue udah dapat critanya gimana, tapi gue masih bingung gimana mulainya

Heheheheheheheh

Ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi gue pikirin dulu, soalnya gue rasa bakal panjang banget kalo bikin oneshoot, trus otak gue kepikiran trus malah bikin otak gue ngadat ngiri nganan.

Akhir kata, Review Please

Sign

Ghazy


End file.
